Fallen
by Chichanz
Summary: Fallen Angel Kenshin was casted down from heaven. He crashed onto earth, heavily injured and wounded. Kaoru, the miko found him and saved him. They now lived together. Would the fallen angel find peace on earth or would he find salvation?
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Author's note: I have always thought of Kenshin as an earthly angel who had done some wrong in the past. I wondered what it would be like if he truly was one. I was really inspired when I thought about how scars can tell a story and what happens if an angel has some. I am very sure it is quite a story to tell. Shoutout to lossehelin, the writer of _Offerings to the Forest God_. The gentle tale was truly inspiring and I really love it. If there is a story that understood Kenshin's personality and used it for another tale, I would highly recommend this one. =)

* * *

 _Panting, the dark clouds swirled above him as lightning flashed in condemnation. He tried to sit up but every part of him burned as deep bloody cuts that lined his body bled. He moaned in agony, unable to thump his fist on the ground in anger. His bones were likely broken after being casted down and the blood on his hands carried the heart-wrenching memory of a beloved angel in his arms. His sides were punctuated as if spears had found their target. The broken being coughed up blood from his injuries, causing more pain to his chest and his upper body. She was gone now, her existence faded into light. Unable to do anything, he clenched his teeth as tears poured of his eyes as the pain overflowed from his long-standing endurance._

* * *

"Gasp!"

Kaoru spun towards a falling object from the sky as lightning flashed. The Gods were angry today. The storm trashed several trees near her temple and she was trying hard to catch the multiple droplets that dripped from the ceiling. The buckets did what they could to prevent the flooding of the run-down temple.

She swore something fell from the sky, and it looked like it had white wings. Was that a bird? The sight was indeed beautiful, white against the horrible grey background, wings twirling along with the flashes of lightning. Yet, it was petrifying at the same time as that meant death.

Her Ki tingled as if an omen had happened and her instinctive guts screamed at her to search for the fallen being from the sky. Despite the pouring rain, whipping winds and the frightening thunderstorm, she took an umbrella and set out on her nightly quest.

It took her a while as she squinted out over to the green hills, filled with trees and bushes. The umbrella was redundant as the whipping rain slapped her face relentlessly, rendering it hard to see before her. She noted a clearing in the middle of the lush forest, the broken branches and loosened leaves gave clear signs that something huge fell there.

Her eyes followed the broken trail until she gasped in disbelief and froze for a long moment as she took in the sight before her. The moonlight shone down on the ethereal being with his broken wings spread out on the ground, misshapen. White heavenly feathers scattered around the dirt ground, merging with the mud puddles and becoming smudged with brown. By his side lay a broken katana which was caked with blood. That did not look good at all.

Long brown hair was tangled and spread out in all direction as the apparent fallen angel groaned in pain. His body was bloody and she winced at the punctured holes along his torso. This being needed immediate help. She gulped and approached him cautiously, and kneeled beside him, trying to push her emotions aside and figure out a way to bring him back to the temple. Suddenly, bright golden eyes flashed at her and the being growled as he sat up quickly and took his broken sword and swung at her. Even at the brink of death, he was still fighting. Kaoru ducked easily at the weak strike and peered down at him. She winced as he groaned in pain from the sudden movement, empathizing with the pain his body inflicted. His body fell back to the dirt ground with a "Splat" as he peered at her.

"Tomoe?" The golden eyes widened. Kenshin stared at a feminine figure with dark hair, his vision blurred from his injuries. His face twisted in misery and agony, causing Kaoru's heart to twist along with him, her brows knitted together. The poor being. What happened?

"Let me help you," her eyes peered into his diluted golden eyes and travelled to the fresh red cross cuts in his cheeks.

Delirious with fever and hopeful that it was perhaps Tomoe who managed to survive, he decided to take his chances. He was near death any way. His eyes closed as he gave in to the darkness and all he could hear was Tomoe's soothing voice.

* * *

Fire crackled nearby him and the multiple water droplets dripped sporadically around him. Kenshin opened his eyes, taking in the surroundings around him before blushing. Sensing more movement from him, Kaoru looked up and saw his golden eyes before her face flushed alongside with him. She was scrubbing the grime and dirt from his wounds as his body was strung out heavily along the tub, submerged in lukewarm water. Kenshin's face got redder, taking in the situation. He wanted to get up and find some cover for his very naked body as the miko blushed further after seeing his reaction. However, his limp body disagreed as it laid there helplessly.

"Sorry…" She spoke shyly, "I had to clean you before your wounds get infected. Though, cleaning an ethereal being is the first time for me."

Kenshin smiled wryly at her, "It is okay, I know you did it with good intentions," his gentle voice felt like melody in her ears. His blush faded and he tried to relax himself. Kaoru, with her tomato face resumed cleaning his wounds, wincing with him as she cleaned along the edges of the punctured wounds on his sides. "We might have to disinfect that later…" She said regrettably, knowing hot metal was not a fun experience.

Kenshin's golden eyes softened as he looked away, "That's alright. An angel is not the same as humans. This one's kind do not get infected easily," came his quiet reply. He sounded a little sad.

Kaoru knew that the current time was not the time for questions. She made a small noise of acknowledgement as she moved on to his long brown hair.

She rubbed soap off the bar soap and rubbed her hands together to make the soap lather. Lifting his head up from the tub gently, her legs slipped into the tub, her hakama was rolled up to prevent getting wet. Kenshin's head was placed against her soft lap as she gently started scrubbing his scalp first. She massaged his head, removing grime and sweat from his scalp. Kenshin relaxed into her lap, breathing deeply, indicating he fell asleep while she was massaging. Satisfied at his trust towards her, she smiled a little as her fingers went on to untangle the muddy long tresses. His wings were mostly gone now, indicating they had been severely fractured and broken, leaving behind 2 nubs, each on his shoulder blades, serving as a remembrance to those majestic white wings. Sunlight flooded into the window, announcing that dawn has arrived. Kaoru's eyes widened, along with the sun rays, this strange being's hair shone crimson red. She observed his features in the newly given light and she blushed. He was indeed beautiful. His lashes cast shadows along his fair cheeks. His features were soft, with his nose tilting upwards and his lips opened a little as if to breathe in more air. His red protruding scar on his cheek did nothing to mar his handsome features. Kaoru cups her hand and scooped some water to wash off the suds in his hair. It took her a while to clean off all the suds as his red luscious hair was very thick. The beautiful angel's eyes fluttered open at the new sensation. He looked at her, observing her moves quietly.

"I haven't got your name," Kaoru breathed, blushing at the half-lidded eyes which she came to really like.

"Kenshin," came the quiet reply. She lifted his head gently and place him back on the side of the tub.

"Kenshin-sama, I hope you don't get alarmed but I will need some help lifting you up and carrying you to the futon." Kaoru stood up, picking up her staff leaning on the wall nearby. She chanted and tapped the staff onto the floor, causing ripples along the wooden floor. Kenshin's eyes widened. Wooden floors most certainly do not ripple. A huge bear emerged out of the ripples, it wore a vest with the word "Bravery" written behind it. Raising tall on its two hind legs, the bear approached Kenshin and the crimsoned haired angel tensed.

Kaoru placed a comforting hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "It's alright, Kenshin-sama. The bear was the same one which helped me bring you here. It won't harm you," She reassured in a soothing voice. Kenshin, feeling frustrated that he was unable to move, felt the bear's fuzzy paws slipped under him. It lifted him gently out of the tub and placed him onto soft fluffy towels laid out on the floor. Kaoru quickly ruffled the towel along his body, drying the injured angel as both of them blushed at her current activity.

"All done!" Kaoru smiled shyly at the cleaned angel, her eyes were shining proudly that she had completed her task. "Kuma-sama," She bowed respectfully, "It would be greatly appreciated if you can carry Kenshin-sama to the futon in the other room,". The bear snorted out a fishy breath as it lifted Kenshin, causing him to wince a little at the smell and it followed Kaoru to the guest room in the temple. It laid him out on a fluffy white futon and Kenshin was being tucked in by Kaoru who grinned warmly at him. She made a low respectful bow to the bear and the bear tapped the wooden floor to make same ripples and disappear into it. The warmth and softness of the futon wrapped around him, causing his body to relax and get some much needed rest. Kenshin's eyes grew heavy and the last thing he saw was Kaoru kneeling beside him as he drifted off.

* * *

A/N: And this is how Angel Kenshin meets Miko Kaoru. Well, I hope you really like the start of this little tale. I can't wait to see where this goes. Feel free to let me know what you think in the reviews =). I look forward to reading them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest

Author's note: Hi everyone. Sorry it took a while to update my story. Recently I have been going through some issues on my own. I really do appreciate the reviews though it would take me some time to reply them as my current limited energy (mental especially) is not working for me right now.

Still, I am really glad to write this and I love how gentle this chapter is... especially for Mr. Kenshin. Anyway, I hope you love it and please leave a review if you do. They do make me happy. 3

 **00000000**

The sun shone warmly down at the raven haired priestess as she swung her staff in the air and positioning herself in a stance.

Her right foot drifted across the ground while her left foot readied itself for the next step. Leaning low on one leg, she turned and swirled her staff to her front. Training everyday like this was comforting… and in a way, a reminder of her late foster father, Kamiya Kasshin.

Her peripheral vision caught the silent figure on the porch. Leaning heavily against a pillar, the red haired angel basked in the sun. From afar he looked relaxed but Kaoru could see his glazed eyes, devoid of life and haunted. His mouth was in a flat line and his face emotionless. He stared blankly at the sky and sometimes, he would frown and close his golden eyes tight as if keeping them as a barrier from the outer world. It was obvious that something drastic happened since she found him tattered and broken but it was times like this that gave her hesitation to ask. All she knew was that she was not able to leave him alone.

Kaoru's oceanic eyes travelled to his crimson hair, reminiscing the past few days.

Flashback*

His fever raging and his wounds were bleeding continuously. She was afraid that she was going to lose him, but she noticed on the third morning when the sun rays seeped through the doors and onto his arm, one of his wounds began to heal. Instinctively, she pulled his futon closer to the door and left him under the sunlight. Noting that he started breathing easier and his fever broke almost instantly, she realized that angels needed light to be able to heal. After that, she had constantly left him under the sun while he slumbered quietly. Even then, there were times he trashed about in bed and he gnashed his teeth as if he was having horrific nightmares. She heard him call "Tomoe" a few times and wondered if she was his partner. However, she would sit beside him and stroke his hair, speaking softly and soothingly. After a while, his frown would disappear and he would lay as still as a rock, calm as the sea.

 **00000000**

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open sleepily. His torso felt a little warm as sun beams rained down through the open door. He could feel the energy pulse in him as his skin took in the sun rays hungrily. The crimson haired angel sat up, disoriented. He looked around, his eyes were scanning the holes on the rooftop while he listened to the surroundings of the temple. A familiar girl's soft muttering could be heard in the background and his golden eyes widened as he remembered the recent occurrence.

He turned to the source of the sound, unfazed by the sudden brightness of the sun's glare, his golden orbs shrinking to aid vision. The miko was out in the yard, tiptoeing upwards to the rope above her as she struggled to hang up the recently washed linen. As if to tease her, the wind whipped up the cloth, pining it to her face. Frustrated, her murmurings got a little louder. The angel cocked a brow, amused at the spectacle.

Something was constricting his breathing. The fallen angel frowned and he looked down. Golden eyes widened as he saw a bandage wrapped tightly around his chest, making it hard to breath. His arms and legs were wrapped with bandages and a plaster covered his cheek. Kaoru must have dressed him while he was sleeping.

How long was he sleeping?

 **00000000000**

Something was moving at the corner of her eye. She shifted a gaze towards the open room and gasped.

Kenshin was awake!

The raven-haired priestess placed her linen back into the basket and hurried to his side, frowning at his actions as he tried to tug off the bandages off his chest. He had a few broken ribs that would need a longer period of time to heal.

"Kenshin-Sama, you need the bandages to heal!" She reprimanded at the golden eyed angel as he pulled off the bandages. Her sea blue eyes widened at the solid torso, lined with punctured scars. There was no more bleeding and his injuries were mostly healed. He looked at her apologetically and smiled, "This one's body is not the same as human, that it is. The bandages are a little uncomfortable," he gestured to his chest.

Kaoru nodded, speechless. Trying hard not to ogle over his lean muscular body, she proceeded to remove the bandages binding him The last time she saw his body was in the dark stormy night when details can easily be concealed under the dark shadows. Under the sunshine, stories that were concealed by the dark, revealed their tale. Her eyes fell over the multiple scarring that were either recent or old and his body marked the life of a battle worn soldier. She sat back and observed the beautiful red haired stranger before her.

He was very careful with the bandages. His delicate hands folded the bandages neatly, placing them side by aide along the futon. Kaoru watched him in a trance, entranced by his quiet movements. His eyes were still sunken into his cheekbones and it was obvious his full strength had not returned. The day he woke up was the fifth day and here she was, sitting beside the restless angel who was fidgeting to go out. She took his arm, causing him to freeze in surprise and led him out to the porch to sit. "You have just recovered, so just take some time off and rest. You can sit in the sun here," she pointed to the spot where the pillar is. "Perhaps, Kaoru-dono can give this one something to…."

"Kenshin-Sama, your injuries are grave. Please have a seat," her lips pulsed, giving signs of a short temper.

End flashback*

Kenshin glanced up towards the blue sky. What would have been a pleasant view for many folks and animals on earth was now a painful reminder for him…. the lovely angel who was no longer in his arms, the clash of metal and the tears…. Much more tears. The scenes of his past played and replayed like a never-ending loop in his head as reality sunk upon him. His emotions which were delayed for survival, emerged finally, making themselves known to him. He looked at his hand and his golden eyes widened… blood. Th blood flowed from his fingers to the palms and down his arms. Unlike a splash of water that would have awakened the senses, it was like a heavy stone, laden on him with the weight of the earth, dragging him down into the depths of darkness and leaving no air to breathe. His chest raised and fell greatly to accommodate the inner drowning, as his soul gasp to breathe for air. His soul was about to fall….

"Kenshin-Sama"

He blinked. Before his golden eyes, a feminine face blocked the sun and sky. Her cobalt eyes, blue as the ocean, were glancing into his and her brows were knitted together in worry. Her raven hair reflected with a blue sheen as they flowed from her back and her shoulder as she bended down and offer her hand.

"Shall we take a walk, Kenshin-Sama?" Her clear voice rang into him. For some reason, the young miko influenced him just like one other angel did. She was able to reach him from deep within and he did not know why.

He tilted his head towards her, "What do you mean by walk?"

Her eyes widened and she started chuckling quietly, "Kenshin-Sama, have you ever taken time to just walk before?"

He knitted his brows together in confusion and she took her hand, impatient with waiting for his respond. "Let me show you, Kenshin-Sama."

They travelled along the dirt path of the forest. Kenshin took in the greenery as if it was his first time, travelling through the leafy green and watching the life that resounded through the forest. A bird chirped on one of the trees, receiving another reply from somewhere else. Squirrels gathered nuts at his feet as they wandered along the path. The priestess before him was singing a song, similar to the enchanting chants that he heard sometimes from temples when he flew by as an angel.

It was a few moments before the angel's eyes widened The forest came to life with shadows appearing behind the trees, stalking them quietly as they walked. Flowers started blooming randomly along the pathway as if the forest was greeting them. Not too long, a deer strolled into the pathway as it approached Kaoru casually. She patted the deer and hugged it like an old friend, murmuring softly, sharing a secret between the two of them. Kenshin stood at a distance behind them, observing their bond and unsure what he should do. The dark haired miko smiled and held her hand out to him, beckoning him to come over. The deer recoiled a little, cautious at the new stranger as the red haired angel approached. Kaoru magically retrievde an apple from her sleeve and placed it in Kenshin's hand.

"Offer it to Shika-Sama, Kenshin-Sama," she smiled at him sweetly.

The confused crimson haired angel held out the apple to the deer and the deer gleefully munched on the fruit. His lips tilted upwards as the deer nuzzled against his arm. . He gave the deer a hug, amazed at the sinewy muscles of the creature. However, the aura felt.. strange. It was as if the deer might not be what it seemed to be.

"Kodama…" Kaoru replied, observing his expressions. Her inquisitive eyes never seem to fail her. Golden eyes glanced over to her, he tilted his head towards her, puzzled.

"Kodama are tree spirits. How did this one become a deer?" he asked, curiosity piqued in his amber eyes.

"They chose to become whichever form they wished to be. The kodama are friendly here. That's why my father loved this forest. All his friends are here," she smiled as she looked around. It was as if she knew her father's spirit would be here somewhere.

At that moment, Kenshin realized the shadows that followed them were Kodama which were drawn to the new presence of a stranger and Kaoru's song.

"This one does not deserve to be called Kenshin-sama, Kaoru-dono. It would be appreciated if this one is called Kenshin, that it would be," a soft request was murmured and his head bowed. His golden eyes was softer and diluted as he opened up a little.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she blushed and nodded at the handsome angel.

"I have never seen the beauty of this earth for a very long time," he smiled at her wistfully. Some part of Kaoru's heart turned in sadness when she heard the declaration.

The two of them continued walking for another hour or two as Kaoru introduced the flora and fauna of the forest. The kodamas of the forest followed them, some of them taking the forms of animals and some of them taking the form of trees and flowers. Many were curious about the angel who had come down to their midst. Kenshin took in the vibrant life around him, appreciating the melodies of sounds that took place around him.

In the next few days, Kenshin would disappear into the forest and Kaoru would watch his back from behind. Her eyes travelled from his crimson hair to the nubs of his back that poked out of his sleeping robe. It was about time to get him some new clothes and she decided to keep that in mind for the next day when she would travel to the market.

Her impression of him were ones that was filled with gentleness and uncertainty.

The angel's eyes had faded from gold to amethyst as he start to calm down, much to Kaoru's amazement and secret admiration. However, sorrow and pain stilled laid behind their depths. She wished she could hug him but she was not sure that he would accept her embrace...


End file.
